


家庭教师.avi 番外

by ABEI233



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABEI233/pseuds/ABEI233
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 16





	家庭教师.avi 番外

家庭教师.avi 番外2

一不小心写到7k的破车  
写了我心心念念已久的睡jian和酒瓶play  
小别胜新婚 yeah

山治去大学前和索隆表明了心意，这明显是个迟来的理智选择。他们在开学前的假期抓紧时间谈情说爱，索隆再次吃到了思念已久的下酒菜，山治也经常以哲夫的弟子身份去索隆的道场挑衅索隆。不过大家都知道这两个人是什么关系，也就都笑嘻嘻看惯了索隆放水放出太平洋，打得一身热汗再一招撂倒自己的小恋人。

他们不知道多少次在更衣间旁的小浴室里搞了起来，因为搏击运动而发汗的皮肤泛红，淋浴冲下来时山治长长的睫毛湿得打绺，索隆就忍不住去吻他眼睑下的水滴，再在热气里托起山治的屁股把他按在白瓷砖墙上。

山治青涩敏感的身体会在糙涩的手指塞进去时筛糠一般颤抖，咬得索隆肩膀冒出血珠才勉强忍住尖叫的冲动。刚刚还神气地向他炫耀自己的新踢技的恋人此时却被手指操得打颤，但无论如何扩张对于索隆的尺寸来说都还是太紧太窄，他的恋人会在进入时热烘烘地裹紧自己，每次顶动都能让他脚趾蜷起地露出受不了的神情与呻吟。

这种时候他总是忍不住要恶意地深顶几次，惹得山治哭着骂他并放出狠话再也不和他上床，不过最后也还是会想办法让他把这句话收回。

他们会在夕阳里拎着从生鲜超市买回来的特价生鱼片和蔬菜，踩着对方被扯长的影子回到家里，山治烧一手好饭，索隆坐在旁边举杠铃，偶尔拍拍眼皮子底下晃来晃去的翘臀。他很少再喝得烂醉如泥，教大的小鬼这么出息，自己也不能太颓废才是。

酒足饭饱后山治会躺在他怀里看一会儿书，他则看山治。少年时期不谙世事的嫩脸渐渐和现在精明又帅气的脸重合，但没有任何违和感。什么样子的山治他都看见过，受委屈哭鼻子的，倔强努力的，因为情愫涨红脸的，还有高潮时爽到流泪的……

山治瞪了一眼他，因为腰上顶着的东西打扰他学习了。

这种日子过的很快。索隆从来没有因为一个人这么疯狂过，就算比山治年长十几岁他依旧是第一次谈情，仿佛一下子回到愣头青，对着山治后脑勺都能硬得淌水，而送走山治去上学后，他终于明白思念一个人的滋味有多难挨。

山治临走前和他一起去买了新衣服，并且非常坚决地买了两套同款不同色的情侣卫衣。他看着曾经的小不点现在身形修长，腿部线条又直又流畅，看向女售货员的表情绅士而温柔，就忍不住把他拽到更衣间里吻到山治炸毛。

“这是商场啊！”山治气喘吁吁地推开索隆的脑袋小声骂他。“你发什么疯！”

当天晚上山治就穿着新衣服被干到嗓子喊哑，但他似乎知道索隆在在意什么，张开怀抱予取予求，任他在身上吮出紫红的吻痕，他摸着索隆汗津津的额头，在喘息声里射了出来。他意外地听见自己相处了这么久的老师在高潮的前一刻对他连名带姓地说爱字，然后射了他满满当当一肚子。

临别时他在车站不顾他人目光吻了索隆，直到开车前的铃铛都响了起来才落荒而逃，山治坐在窗边看索隆离开月台的狼狈背影，鼻子有些酸。

他们的热恋期是从离别开始的。

在学校的生活里山治非常忙碌，文斯莫克家族自顾不暇，并不能承担起山治的学费。虽然索隆毫不介意地把存款给山治支配，但他仍难心安理得，他打着比其他同学更多的零工，学业上的时间也十分吃紧，为了保持优秀山治不得不强忍困倦缩短睡眠时间。

每当这些时候，他就会想起索隆，想起恋人的怀抱。在忙碌的生活中他时不时会收到索隆的信息，多数时候是照片，有他们总喂的三花猫躺在索隆腿上晒太阳，有总走的那条路上的夕阳，有索隆自己做的惨不忍睹的饭，还有非常偶尔时候，发来的寥寥一句我想你。这个一直不太擅于言辞的男人每次笨拙地向他表示爱意时山治都放在心里，混杂着自己的情感堆砌起前所未有的思念。

不过再糟也糟不过分别的那两年，现在至少他还可以给索隆打电话或者视频，虽然每次都忙到深夜而错失机会。

在学期末复习那段时间，山治很久没有收到索隆的信息，打电话才听说索隆最近正在打拳击赛，地方赛场赢了个大满贯，等一个月的晋级赛会让更多人看见他。

“我可是你的老师，我不会输给你这个小鬼头的。”索隆似乎刚做完运动，喘息不匀地在听筒中呼出热息，仿佛真的扑在耳边一般。当晚山治就想象着索隆有力的肉体撸了一管又一管，虽然第二天清早就有考试。

他加入了学校的跆拳道社团，但凡有一点时间都会跑去那狂踢沙包。从小的家教熏陶和与生来对女性的好感为他惹了不少烂桃花，他不止一次在发泄忍到心口痛的思念与暴躁时收到女孩子的情书，他会在朋友的起哄里婉言回绝。

“我已经有恋人了，真是非常抱歉。”

久而久之山治就听到了诸如“我从来没见过他的恋人，只是不喜欢我的烂借口吧”之类的抱怨。山治也没有办法和勇气回击，他不止一次以时间紧的理由拒绝了索隆来这个城市看望自己，而每一次山治心中都带着隐隐不安，他很怕索隆动摇，但是生活所迫，他们谁也没有办法。

这种不安在他放假回家，取出火车票坐上列车时升到顶峰，因为他要到站前给索隆打了几个电话，统统是正忙。

他裹紧风衣在初雪的街道狂奔，行李箱咯噔咯噔仿佛快被震坏。每一个和山治擦肩而过的路人都会诧异地看着这个年轻男子为什么如此急切。他先去了索隆常年待的道场，又去了他买醉的酒吧，都没有人影。他站在自家门前看着手机里没有一条回复，实在没忍住掉了几滴眼泪。

将近半年的思念挣扎和生活带给他的委屈此刻都涌向山治，哪怕是文斯莫克的债主找上门来那天他都没有这么绝望过。

他开锁前还在心里骂索隆，就算要分手也可以接电话好好说，自己又不是什么死缠烂打的人，他们可以和平的分手或者当回朋友，他不相信相处将近十年的情谊就这么容易被打败，然后就听见自己卧室传出来的熟悉的呼噜声。

山治看着穿着浴袍仰躺在自己床上睡得正香，喝干的空酒瓶歪了一地的索隆，一时不知道该说点什么。

山治当然不舍得愤怒地砸向索隆敞开的肚皮上，或者是用绝杀踩爆这个猪男人的头，也肯定不会抡起酒瓶捶向他的肾。他蹲下身看着将近半年没见到的脸，手指轻轻摩挲他的眉骨轮廓，再也生不起气来。

索隆安静地睡着，冬日清冷的阳光透过上雾的玻璃、越过被精心伺候的水仙爬到索隆的脸上，山治看着窗台上被他忘了个一干二净的花，不知道索隆是怎么每隔几天就来浇水修叶才长得这么绿意盎然。他看着被甩到地上的手机屏幕，俨然几个未接来电，不禁为自己刚刚情绪激动漏出来的泪油子深觉不值。

他看着索隆无意识微张的嘴巴，唇面口水的光泽大有欢迎品尝的观感，山治没有客气，在熟睡的索隆额头落下一吻后直奔思念已久的嘴唇。他吐出一截舌尖抵至唇缝而后结结实实贴上男人的嘴巴，唇齿间一时弥漫起醇厚的酒香。

他忍不住轻叼住索隆的上唇又舔又啃，吸裹他不明显的唇珠咬到红肿凸起，在他刚想撬开齿列与索隆的舌头打声招呼时，索隆轻哼着转过脸。

山治赶紧站起身后退一尺远，心跳有点快，以为自己偷亲要被发现，谁知这人连身都没翻，鼾声又起。

此时此刻索隆睡在山治的床上，怀里抱着山治的被子，仿佛因为这里是山治的房间而睡得毫无戒备，哪怕被偷吻到满嘴口水依旧无戒心地呼呼大睡着。

山治又蹲下身，脸因为刚刚干的坏事涨红无比。既然不醒那我真的不客气了。他的手轻轻顺进索隆大敞的浴衣领抚摸上索隆结实的胸肌，心口跳搏的心率平缓，顺次向下是硬邦邦的腹肌和小腹上稀疏的毛发。他抚摸着索隆流畅的腰际线条心如雷动，或许是饮酒的缘故随呼吸起伏的皮肉上透着一层薄汗，引得山治俯身轻吻，鼻尖都是久违的、索隆特有的味道，他简直要在恋人的胸腹里活活窒息。

他观察着索隆熟睡的神情扳挪开他的大腿，让他岔开些空间给自己，随后轻手轻脚抽掉了索隆的腰带，两腿间渐浓的耻毛下是软趴的性器，他只是看一眼便小腹一紧，无可遏止地想起过去在学校，幻想着索隆这根东西插进自己身体里自慰的日子。

他握起疲软的性器轻轻撸动着，索隆睡梦中眉头一皱，无意义地闷哼了一声随后又没了声音。未勃起的性器依旧尺寸可观，山治吐了点口水在掌心令撸动时的水声更加腻滑，索隆那东西很快就硬挺地半勃起来，紫红的头端分泌出黏液粘了山治一手。山治忽然有一点期待，索隆醒来看见这幅景象，会不会以为是春梦成真而大吃一惊。

他吻了吻带着晶莹液体的龟头，而后送入口中。刚沐浴后的性器很干净，山治舌尖在他头端卷扫着咽下刚刚分泌的发腥的黏液吞进喉咙，他用嘴唇裹收起牙口，而后深深地吞进索隆的柱身直抵到喉咙的软肉。

即便是睡梦中的索隆也被伺候得喘息渐重，性器很快在山治卖力的唇舌伺候里涨大勃起，他如同吮吸糖果一般上下嘬舔着索隆此时水光淋淋的柱身。安静的小房间里充斥着淫靡的水声，山治趴在索隆胯间，低下头深深吞吐索隆此时噎人的粗红性器，喉咙口的软肉被推开再因生理性干呕而绞紧，山治被嘴里的东西搞得紧皱眉头，口水顺着嘴唇流到索隆筋脉凸起的柱身再沾湿耻毛。

这是过去他崇敬的老师，是他许久未见的恋人，在他嘴巴里勃起的是索隆的性器。因为熟睡而安静地任他摆弄，这举动就好像自己迷奸了自己的老师。想到这里他无可避免地硬了起来，紧绷的西裤裹着挺翘的性器，却因为主人正专心伺候着另一个人而得不到抚慰和释放。

他卖力地舔着索隆的东西，情不自禁想到过去他睡着的时候，索隆是不是也想这样对自己做呢？

他如愿听到索隆睡梦中难耐的低声呻吟，并不自觉地拱起腰身想送进温热口腔中更多一点。山治在索隆粗声的喘息里勉强自己又做了几次深喉，终于觉得口中的性器猛然跳动，未等把它退出嘴巴就被射了一喉咙。

山治握着那东西偏过脸咳嗽，被吐着精的阴茎蹭了满脸精液。

等他满脸通红地停下咳喘，嘴巴里全是骚腥味，索隆正半支起身子面色潮红地看着身下一片狼藉，刚刚春梦的主角，他思慕已久的年轻恋人正衣冠整洁地趴在自己腿间咳得流泪，显然是自愿为睡着的自己服务了一番。

他腰腹用力坐起身，捧住山治的脸毫不犹豫吻住他还沾着自己精液的嘴，直到山治喉咙里再也憋不住咳用力推拒他才放开。

他摸着小恋人红肿的嘴巴，“都吞下去了？这么乖吗。”

山治舔了舔嘴边粘着的精液卷进嘴里，而后指尖点在索隆湿淋淋的性器头端，离开时还扯出一段银丝，而后放进嘴巴挑衅一般也舔干净吃进肚。

“还剩一点儿，吃不到了。”

索隆只觉得脑子嗡鸣一把拽起山治的衣领堵上他说疯话的嘴巴，舌头强硬地撬进口腔搅和得水声啧啧，山治被那发疯的舌头舔得舌根发痛，但还是紧紧拥住索隆。

进门前那些强烈的情绪终于在拥吻里重新涌上心头，索隆忽然觉得面上湿滑想停下这个吻，却被山治按住后脑强硬地继续。

他摸上小恋人热烘烘的后背，扯开严整掖在裤腰的衬衫向下贴上宣软的臀丘揉捏，山治鼻腔里甜腻的哼喘着，裤裆撑着帐篷扭动。他这才注意到山治今天穿的很精神，毛衣坎肩里衬着白衬衫，下面是干净利落的西裤，是他没见过的打扮，身上仔细闻还有淡淡的男士香水味。

他能猜到山治很精心地收拾了自己准备见他，但是……他这只猪睡过了接站的机会。

他有点抱歉，捧着山治泛红的脸贴着鼻尖看他漾着水光的蓝眼睛。“你今天很帅嘛，小圈圈。”

山治胸脯随着喘息起伏着，随后就被扭身按倒在床上。他看着索隆急切地解开他的裤带扯掉他的裤子，他也配合着扬手脱掉自己的上衣，期间仍不忘反唇相讥，“我每天都帅呆了，绿藻头老师。”

“哦，是吗？”索隆挑了挑眉，半年不见山治的身体又结实了许多，他爱抚过每一寸皮肤，吻上他浅色的乳尖。“这么说，你的女同学们每天都能看见帅呆的你了？”

山治被胸口咬舔的舌尖搞得浑身打颤，他既点头又摇头，“他们当然都能看到，”他看了一眼被甩掉地上的衣物，上一刻还衣衫整齐的自己转瞬就被剥了个干净，不禁有些面颊发红，“但现在这样当然只有……给你看了。”

索隆对这个回答不置可否，男人灼热的呼吸喷在皮肤上，从胸口舔吻到小腹，而后是干净半勃的性器，最后撩起山治的膝弯扛在肩膀，托捧起他的臀肉吻上他紧致的穴口。正当山治用胳膊遮起眼睛咬着下唇享受快感时忽然大腿一痛，索隆啪地一掌毫不客气地抽在山治腿侧，顷刻就落了个红印。

“你的同学，他们会盯着你的腿看吗？”山治还没来得及发脾气，就被索隆扳着大腿舔上内侧嫩肤而不断呻吟，腿侧刚刚落掌的地方酥麻刺痛，索隆喜欢在性爱里加入痛感，因为不止他喜欢，山治也会为此情动更甚。

“不…不会……！”山治话音未落尾音便被甩在臀肉上的一掌激得发颤。

“那他们会盯着你屁股看吗？”索隆侧脸在他腿侧吮出一串灼眼的紫红吻痕。

“当然不会…!”那一掌是真的打疼了，山治反驳时带着点破音和哭腔，挣扎中索隆猛地压下身体，柔韧性没那么好的山治立刻叫出了声，而后就被狠狠揪起乳头拉扯。

“他们会在上游泳课时看你的乳头吗？”

“你他妈……发什么疯！”山治被胸口碾搓的手指搞得挣扎扭动，但仍旧拗不过索隆经年锻炼的有力桎梏，很快骂人的嘴巴就被吻住，大腿被强压在胸口时韧带叫苦不迭，但山治只挣扎了一下就罢休，虽然他实在觉得酸涩无比，但依旧舍不得这几下掌掴后这个温存的吻。

他攀上索隆的脖颈环紧，闭上眼睛投入这个吻。

“我就是生气。”他听到索隆含住他的耳垂，舌尖推抵舔吻着低声说道。“他们都能看到你，摸到你，我却不能。”

山治在他的话里想起了过去半年时不时发来的短信和照片，那些没有得到及时回复的我想你，那些被拒绝的我想去见你的邀约，那些因为他忙碌而推后的电话。

索隆比他更成熟，更知道怎么忍耐而不去打扰他，显得刚刚他进门时激动的情绪简直小孩子气。

山治掰过索隆的下巴送上自己的嘴唇，如同送上自己这颗火热又青涩的心。

虽然他干完这一炮后才知道，索隆的一部分目的其实是为了让他暂时忘掉自己迟到接站的罪过。

显然他成功了。他很快被山治胡乱的抚摸搞得再次勃起，他摸到山治臀缝间不管不顾捅进一指，疼得山治立刻皱了眉，他曲起手指扣挖时不禁感叹了句真紧。他缓慢抽插着恋人久未经开拓而格外缩紧的穴口，一边调笑着问他。

“你有没有想着我弄过？”

山治被那根手指顶上前列腺时爽得大腿发抖，肠液顺着索隆的手指湿了他一手。太久没做爱成了劲儿最足的催情剂，山治不自禁顺着索隆的问句，想到过去自己对着手机里偷拍的索隆的照片自慰，情到深处没进后穴抽送的手指，还有高潮时小声叫着索隆的名字，立刻涨红了脸，垂下眼睫不敢看他并摇头否认。

索隆笑着看山治从小避不过的撒谎小动作，偏头吻了吻他的脚踝。

“我觉得你还不够坦诚啊，小鬼。”

他看着紧紧裹着自己吞吐的肉穴周围沾着黏液，但还不够，不可能容纳自己那根进出。他四下打量了一番想着怎么惩罚这个言不由衷的小孩儿，捞起床下立着的半瓶酒颠在手中，冰凉的瓶口贴上肉穴时惊得山治瞪大了眼，索隆两指撑开紧致的穴口，而后将瘦细的瓶颈捅了进去。

冰凉的酒液倒灌进后穴时山治浑身猛地一打颤，穴口紧紧箍着瓶颈不放，他这才反应过来索隆是玩真的。索隆按牢了蹬踹的脚，匀出一只手猛地往瓶底一拍将长长的瓶颈没入到底，惊得山治大声呼痛。

他看着啤酒冒着白沫被吃进洞里，吃不下的就溢漫在臀缝间滴滴答答淌在床单上洇湿了一片，山治被他单手掐制住双手举上头顶，强行将着半瓶酒液都灌了进去。

索隆握着瓶身小幅度地搅动山治的肉穴，就看到小孩一边喘一边红了眼圈。

他向来不喜欢索隆在做那事的时候耍花样，索隆找乐子买来的跳蛋和按摩棒在用过一次之后就被锁进柜子再不启用，但这次索隆并不想因为心软放掉这个小孩儿。他拇指贴抵在瓶颈根部，就着不断外溢的酒液用瓶子操着山治。冰凉的酒瓶被山治的肉穴捂热，透过茶色玻璃甚至能看到一点山治的洞里面张弛收紧的肠肉。

索隆看得有些气血翻涌，抬头看山治时那小孩全然没了刚刚气绝的表情，向来酒量不佳的人因为直肠里满当当的酒液红了脸，手腕上也不再挣扎，浑身瘫软地挨着操，晕乎乎地呻吟着。

索隆见山治适应缓缓用力，细瘦瓶颈下粗大的瓶身自然不是山治能承受的，他很快看到山治因为他下压的手腕绷起臀部肌肉夹紧大腿，黄色的酒液失禁一般漾出喷溅在臀侧。他也不太舍得那样折磨自己的恋人，只是如同扩张般缓缓没入一点粗颈再退回到细处，并如愿听到了山治随着他动作时而拔高的呻吟。

山治嘴里依旧喊着不要，但在酒精作用下根本不像拒绝，下身勃起的性器和浑身燥热的红也表示他正在情欲里得趣。穴口微微外翻着吞着更粗的瓶颈，在抽插时留下淫靡的水渍。

索隆不再压制他的双手，腾出的手对着山治此时醉于酒精和色欲的脸自慰，很快就被山治软绵绵的拉住

“我在这儿呢，你不许…你不许这样。”他真的醉了，舌头都打着结。索隆有一点担心他的酒量怎么在大学各种派对里混，随即这点担心就被山治的举动炸了个干净。

山治不耐烦地蹬着脚，然后一把拽开操着自己的酒瓶扔在地上摔了个稀碎，他双手贴在臀丘对着索隆向两侧扒开，被弄得红肿湿黏的穴口漏出一点酒液和白沫。醉醺醺的山治向索隆一笑。

“你还…你还是不是男人啊，我都这样了还不，还不干我吗？”

索隆眯眼看着完全意识不到自己有多色的小鬼头俯下身，火热的炮管抵在他湿泞的穴口碾磨，听见他坦诚的呻吟后摆腰挺入，在山治打着颤的叫喊里毫不留情地捅到最深。

肠道里湿滑的酒液和热软的内壁紧紧箍着索隆的性器，令他甫一进入就忍不住大幅抽动，他看着山治闭着眼咬住下唇小声哼喘呼痛，小时候就觉得可爱无比的卷卷眉蹙起，舌尖因为过分激烈的性交而难耐地吐出，不知是酒劲儿还是情欲催得又红又烫的脸颊，让索隆忍不住亲了又亲。

此时就算是山治真疼他也停不下来了。交合处因为酒液和肠液被拍打得狼狈不堪，红肿的穴口堪堪容纳着粗暴动作的紫红性器，索隆将性器几乎全部抽出再猛然贯入，囊袋拍打在山治汁水淋淋臀丘发出规律的水声和拍打声。

索隆深埋在山治肉穴中摆腰搅动如愿逼出一声绵长的哭吟，山治喝酒后更加坦诚地表达着自己很舒服这一点，他也很少能听到这小鬼放下倔强放声呻吟，只想用恶劣的动作逼出更多甜腻的喘息。糙手自下而上抚摸过山治，而后粗暴地给他翻了个身，山治迷糊地呻吟表示不满，而后就被掐住后颈按在枕头上。

伴随窒息而来的还有骤然加快的抽送，山治闷声在枕头中被拽起腰臀猛干，白臀尖都被拍得通红，漏出的酒液顺着臀缝滴淌到山治勃起的性器前，热流麻痒地刺激着马眼和柱身。山治喘不过气，直到闷在枕头里渐渐拔高的呻吟带着被欺负狠了的啜泣索隆才松开他的脖子。

山治偏过脖子时大口喘息时枕巾被口水打湿了一片，还没等他缓过这阵憋喘就被索隆粗暴的抽插频率逼得哭叫，跪不住不停打颤的大腿被强行揽腰跪起，穴口在拍打中泛起白沫。他在那激烈的快感里不知什么时候射了出来，精液洇湿在床单中和酒液混在一起。

索隆一边甩打着翘臀一边在收紧的肉壁中加快抽动。高潮来临时他整个人趴在被干得瘫软失神的山治身上，讨好一般吻了吻他哭得格外狼狈的脸，然后毫不客气地射了他一肚子。

\----  
山治再醒来的时候已经是第二天早晨，身下是临时铺好的地铺。他摸了摸昏昏涨涨的脑袋看了看睡在自己旁边的绿头发男人，又看了看旁边床上那一滩满是水渍和某些不堪痕迹的床顿时羞怒交加，然后一脚踹醒了索隆。

索隆揉着腰睡眼惺忪地看着山治结巴一般你，你，你了很久，不耐烦地揽过他箍进怀里，不知是动作幅度有些大还是怎样，怀里的小孩叫得特别惨，他彻底被叫醒了，恍然大悟地赶紧询问受了委屈的山治哪里疼。

他看着山治扁着嘴眼圈红红地在自己怀里揉着腰，浑身上下落着昨天的吻痕，开始反思自己是不是有那么一点点，一点点的过分。

但他还是在山治质问他有没有觉得做的过分的时候毅然决然摇了头，并用一句我好想你，成功搪塞了过去。

“就，就算你再想我下次也不许这样了。”他看着小恋人红如苹果气如河豚，只好暂时满口应下。

心里却是几个大字。那可不一定。

——end——


End file.
